


Teacher's Pet

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pining, The Erik/Mystique thing is off camera (sorry), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't know where he stands with Mystique, or if he even cares.  They're both just looking for someone to waste time with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough of the X-Men Quicksilver in my life. So I had to write something.

The other’s don’t give me any shit, directly. 

Jean’s the worst. She says she can’t control her powers completely, but she can control them a little and she still likes to jump into my head at the worst possible moments. 

Like when I’m walking to her room and she’s passing by and plants a little reminder in my head. 

She doesn’t love you. I shoot back. Who asked? She can’t answer because I’m past her already. As long as I keep going fast, no one can get to me. 

When I get there, the door’s open and she’s sitting in a chair. Raven- a smile on her face. 

It always starts out like this. She calls me- summons me is maybe more accurate- and greets me as Raven. I haven’t figured out what makes her call or if she’s ever gonna call again. Maybe it’s honestly random. Maybe she doesn’t want me to know why. 

All I do know is that she’s always got a smile on her face and a sadness behind her eyes when she calls, and even if I don’t really understand what’s going on here, I understand that I desperately want to make that sadness go away. 

She walks towards me and I close the door before she presses me against it. 

“You’re slower than usual.” She says. “Took the scenic route?” 

“Had a big dinner. A little lethargic, that’s all.” 

“Hopefully not too lethargic.” She smiles at me, this was my cue. I took her by the shoulders and smiled back. So much smiling when neither of us was happy. 

“Never.” I promised. Then I kiss her. 

It’s a pretty predictable song and dance, lips on lips, lips on neck, hands on waist and clothes on floor. I have the way to Mystique’s bed burned into my brain. I have her body mapped out in my heart. 

She tells me what to do, and I do it. She knows what she wants, and apparently I follow orders correctly. 

“If only you were this attentive during practice.” She tells me on more than one occasion. 

“If only you were as right during practice as you are now.” I shoot back. 

“I think you only know how to pay attention when I’m naked.”   
“So maybe you should consider a no uniform rule.” She pushes me back down on the bed and she takes my hand and presses it against her clit. 

“Do it.” She commands, and my fingers go wild, like I’m going to break glass. But she’s not glass, she’s somehow stronger and more fragile at the same time, and she’s rocking on my cock and my hand and I can tell that she’s almost there because her roots are turning red and her skin is turning blue, and then Raven’s gone and it’s all Mystique and that’s when I lose it. 

It doesn’t matter to her, she’s already gotten there. It just matters because as soon as she gets off of me, she’s going to tease me. 

“That’s why they call you Quicksilver?” She asked as if it were clever or hadn’t been said by her a million times before. 

“I get the job done.” I haven’t thought up a good comeback yet. She’s the only one who complains, and even then, she always calls again, so I have a suspicion that it’s all in fun. Well, her version of fun. 

She curls into me, a blue kitten. No, a blue tiger. 

“Don’t go back yet.” I tell her as I can feel her starting to transform.

“You’d prefer something like this?” I turn around and she’s my mom and I pull my arm away from her. 

“You’re disgusting.” She changes back to Mystique and laughs, curls back into my arm and rests her head on my chest. 

“You confuse me, Peter.” She admits. “I can be anyone in the world, and you’d rather look at this?”

“I like this.” I tell her, running my fingers down the patch of scales on the bottom of her neck. “This is gorgeous.” 

“Ugh.” She rolls over. “You’re so much like your father.” 

“Isn’t that what this is all about?” I ask. She turns back towards me, yellow eyes that are even worse at hiding her sadness. 

“Is that what you think?” I shrug- as much as I can with her head on my shoulder. 

I wait for a response from her- even an admission would be welcome at this point. 

She moves off my arm and changes back into Raven. 

I’m showered, clothed, and out the door before she has the chance to look back.


End file.
